Punishment II
by Star Mirage
Summary: This is a sequel to my other story "The punishment", but can be read separetely as well. New meeting of Hiei and Kurama. This time the sly youko has a plan. YAOI. K/H  as well as Youko/Hiei


**The Punishment II **

**by Star Mirage**

_The standard disclaimer__: YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, etc. __  
>Warning<span>__: YAOI. Kurama/Hiei (I love them!)  
><em>_Author's note__: Someone asked me if there will be a continuation of "The Punishment". I'm happy that through its imperfection (due to a lot of mistakes in the text) you found it interesting. Well, at first, I was wondering why there have to be a sequel if the story was finished with a happy ending. But one evening this idea came to my mind and got stuck there. So I could not do anything but to put it into words. So, voila, here is the sequel. ;) Any comments are welcome! _

= X =

Hiei adjusted a collar of his black jacket and frowned. The official garments that ideally looked on his slender figure, nevertheless irritated the little fire demon terrifically. Hiei hated any official events, and he informed Mukuro about that more than once. Still, at the present time he was standing besides his patroness and gloomily looking around.

There was a throng of demonic people in the enormous ball-hall of Yomi's castle. Dressed up as peacocks, they were eating, drinking, dancing… and making a lot of noises.

Hiei frowned ever more. More then anything, he detested such crowds and accompanying them hubbub. With difficulty the fire youkai restrained himself from feeding all those demons to his black dragon Kokuruyuha that was sleeping around his arm in a form of tattoo. Moreover, Hiei was very upset that he was forbidden to bring his favorite katana to this event. Otherwise, he would kill all those noisy demons in a mere second…

A slim but very strong hand of one of the powerful rulers of Makai fell onto the fire youkai's shoulder.

"This is your punishment, Hiei," Mukuro said in a low voice, emphatically looking into his eyes. Hiei just silently frowned at her.

The bionic woman forced him to accompany her to this event, believing that Hiei didn't fulfill his obligations at the recent party that she held. Mukuro said that his half-hourly presence at the party without any communication with guests and then leaving to who-knows-where was unworthy behavior of her heir.

And now, silently frowning and fuming, dressed in the hateful official attire, the little youkai was forced to socialize with all guests that Mukuro would find interesting to speak with. At the moment, Hiei hated his life.

Hiei's glance wandered over the ball room, jumping from one guest to another until it stopped on a person that stood out against all other demons. High, slender figure in the simple, but nevertheless elegant white clothes, gracefully moved toward the tables with snacks. Long silver hair flowed like a beautiful waterfall over the demon's back. And the pair of furry fox ears was very charming.

"Youko. Demon kitsune. " Hiei thought, following the said fox with his eyes.

As if feeling the look on his back, the silver-haired demon paused and turned, staring directly at Hiei. The youko squinted his golden eyes archly and measured the fire youkai from head to foot. Hiei tensed and with a challenge looked back at the fox. In return, the youko just brightly smiled. He beckoned the fire youkai to join him, and Hiei not failed to seize the opportunity to escape Mukuro and her stupid talks.

"I'm off to eat something," he said to Mukuro and, not waiting for her response, quickly moved to the waiting kitsune.

Yomi, who was standing beside Mukuro at the time, just graciously smiled to bionic woman.

"As always, your heir is just a personification of asociality. But, it seems, he made friends with _my_ _own_ heir," and he pointed with his head at the youko in white clothes.

Hiei didn't hear that. He and the kitsune already stood beside the tables, with keen interest studying the presented snacks.

"Fried snow shrimps?" offered youko with a deep mellow voice, pointing at one of the dishes.

Hiei lifted his head and looked up at the demon fox. The youko was taller then many of the present demons, while Hiei himself was smaller than the average one. Therefore, the difference in their height was sizeable. Still, there was no mockery in the kitsune's voice, so Hiei once again looked at the offered food.

"Okay," he said at last. The youko quickly filled two plates with different snacks and handed one of them to Hiei. Some time later, they tasted most of those dishes and moved to the beverage foods.

Sipping on his wine, the silver fox turned to fire youkai and asked with a flirtation voice:

"Would you like to dance, baby?"

Hiei threw a murderous glance at him, and the youko put his hands up, laughing. "Just kidding, baby!"

The fire demon frowned. "Don't call me _baby_, kitsune. Or I'll kill you." The fox smiled, but said nothing.

Hiei, satisfied that the last word was his, returned to his drink. Hiei rarely drank alcohol. Duty-bound, he always had to be watchful and alert, at the peak of combat readiness.

But now, when the kitsune have found for him a really delicious drink among of infinitely many beverages, Hiei didn't want to deny himself the pleasure. Savoring the sweetish-sour wine, the fire youkai indifferently looked at the demons that were roaming everywhere. Ever the irritation with the environment moved to the second plan of his mind…

Hiei began to feel a little dizzy. In his opinion, the laconic and therefore unobtrusive conversation with kitsune, plenty of food and sweet wine, all that made the party _almost_ pleasant. For greater happiness, he lacked peace and quiet. And complete absence of noisy demonic guests.

As if reading Hiei's thoughts, the youko suggested in a low voice,

"Let's go to a quieter place?"

Drunkenly smiling, Hiei nodded. Youko put his arm around the fire demon's shoulders and led him away from the ball-room.

= X =

Kurama recognized the fire demon right away. That small compact body that in spite of its seeming fragility was very strong and enduring… That back spiky-looking but soft-to-touch hair… And those amazing big ruby eyes that captured Kurama's heart once and for all.

That time after Mukuro's party, when Kurama accidentally ended up in the fire demon's room, and after the wild passionate night, full of inexpressible feelings in Hiei's arms, he realized that he fell in love.

Youko Kurama, the famous thief, who was loved by thousand and thousand demons, the one that had never ever fallen in love before, unexpectedly found himself fascinated with that small youkai with astonishing ruby eyes...

And therefore, when he woke up next to the sleeping fire youkai and realized that he fell in love, Kurama panicked and flew away.

A little later, having calmed down, Kurama also realized that he doesn't want to turn down this amazing chance to love and be loved. And therefore, the youko persuaded Yomi to arrange this gala party, hoping to meet Hiei once again.

He was lucky. Hiei attended the event, and Kurama quickly managed to grab attention of the little youkai. Only Hiei was unable to recognize Kurama in his "youko" appearance. And it was not surprising, because last time Kurama was in his human form… Therefore, the youko could observe Hiei in a relaxed atmosphere...

And now, the sly kitsune was leading the drunk fire youkai to his own apartments inside Yomi's castle. Hiei didn't mind. He was smiling in his alcohol euphoria. And ever somewhat swaying from side to side, limited only with youko's hand on his shoulder. From that Kurama assumed that the fire youkai didn't often try the fortified amber wine from northern area of Makai.

Once getting to his apartments, Kurama helped Hiei to sit down on the bed, and then hastily locked the door. After that the youko turned to his guest, and predatorily smiling, with a feline grace, moved to the bed.

= X =

Ever through Hiei's mind was in a slight haze, he felt as the atmosphere in the room had changed. He froze, staring warily at approaching silver-haired kitsune. In several seconds the youko knelled down on the floor in front of the fire youkai, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Then youko put his hands on the fire demon's knees and reached up for Hiei's lips with a soft kiss.

Regardless of the fact that Youko was a lot higher, in such position the difference practically did not existed.

"The height doesn't matter." Hiei thought, involuntarily answering to the kiss.

For some time their kiss was soft and delicate. Then youko growled with impatience, pushed Hiei so he was now lying on his back, and pounced on him with hungry passionate kisses. A few more moments and their garments flew in different directions.

When after a while, Hiei found himself on his back, bottoming to the beautiful youko, he added to his previous observation. "Fuck! Size is what matters!"

The youko was more than capable lover. Therefore, much to his own surprise, the fire youkai found that he, who never ever bottomed to anyone, was enjoying their actions pretty much…

When several hours later, the sated lovers were resting in each other's arms, Hiei asked,

"By the way, what is your name, youko?"

The youko smiled and, closing his eyes, changed his youko form into the one of Minamino Suichi.

"I'm Kurama, baby."

"You?" Astonished, Hiei stared at the familiar body of the red-haired beauty.

"Eh… Yes, it's me." Kurama smiled softly.

The fire youkai frowned, squeezing his lips to a tin line. Then he smirked and swiftly moved on top of Kurama.

"Now it's your turn to be a bottom, kitsune."

Kurama's eyes went wide with a surprise. He blinked, and then laughed in excitement. "Deal!"

And so, once again they gave themselves to passion.

= X =

"Why have you been in a youko form at the Yomi's party?" Hiei asked with a sleepy voice.

It should be that this question has been nagging the fire demon for a while, decided Kurama, and therefore he honestly answered,

"Yomi decided that I must impress his guests. And my youko form is more powerful and impressive."

Kurama, jokingly poked the fire demon at the bare shoulder and asked in return. "So what form of mine you liked the most? This human one or a youko?"

"Stupid kitsune." Hiei replied without malice, and almost falling asleep added. "I love both of your forms, baka, because you are you regardless the form you take..."

Kurama smiled at the fire youkai, and kissing the soft black hair, he hugged Hiei tighter to himself and whispered,

"I love you too, baby."

**~ Owari ~**

Here are some Japanese words that you could find in the text:  
>kitsune = fox, youko = demon fox, youkai = demon, baka = idiot.<p>

_A/N__: I hope you liked the story. Review please! _


End file.
